The Immortal diaries
by FictionalQueen1
Summary: The Vampire Diaries season 1 re-imagined
1. Forget Me

Note - I do not own Teenwolf or The vampire diaries .. those rights are reserved for Jeff Davis and L.J.Smith...Mention of Taylor Swift*

_Derek Hale Salvatore's Point of view_

Over the course of the years of my life i have become to notice that even as the generations change fear does not i still hear them whisper the only word they know me as monster ..but i dont want to be a monster . I never asked for this any of this i was born a werewolf i didn't go running in the night through the woods like some stupid kid . i admit i envy them at times i miss my human life it was simple easy this is hell all these thoughts where running through Derek's head while he was laying in the middle of the road in the dead of night from far ahead about 10km out he could hear what he was sure was a Jeep by 5 km Derek wasnt even sure the Jeep was safe to be driven on the road it was a hunk of junk clearly Derek thought 1km out a smirked crossed over his face when he heard a human male's voice saying "Come on baby work for daddy" The voice sounded so fimiliar but i couldn't be him it's impossible Stiles was locked in a cascet underneath the church in Beacon Hills .. Derek lost track of his thoughts when he heard the jeep's tires sneer to a stop and the human got out ..

Oh God please don't be dead are you dead you look dead .a male's voice said

Impossible Derek thought but he had to know so he opened his eyes and there he was right infront of him his true love Stiles Patrova

Have you completly lost your mind .. I could have killed you what kind of a psycopath lays in the street waiting for someone to kill them ..he said Stiles said Derek couldn't be so wrong it must be...

Stiles Derek asked

What no i'm Dylan the teenager said

Dylan that is a very charming name mind helping me to my feet..Derek asked with a inviting smile

Sure Dylan said extending his hand to help Derek to his feet .. he could've gotten up easily by himself ..

Tell me what are doing alone in the dark Dylan ..Derek said in a compelling voice

I was going to meet up with my bestfriend for a party Dylan said

Who's your best friend Derek asked still compelling

It's Danny..Danny Bennett Dylan said

Forget you met me Derek said in his compelling voice and dissapeared into the woods...

_Dylan Gilbert's point of view_

Dylan was standing in the middle of a road . With no idea what made him stop what made him get out of his jeep must just have needed fresh air Dylan convinced himself or his loosing his mind ... that might be possible Dylan looked down at the pop up message on his phone

Dude ..Party started get here ..

I am serious i refuse to enjoy this ride of passage without you :(

Dylan you won't believe who is here

Bella Donovan dude she looks awful just saying..

they where all from Danny..

She hates me..see you in a bit. Dylan texted back .. got into his car and drove to the party to enjoy the ride of passage with Danny ..

it was rule no... #7 you don''t leave a bro hanging..it is in the bro code ..every living or dead bro knew this..

And Danny knew Dylan would never break the bond of the secret accient bro oath ..

Dylan welcome to the party Kathrine said..

Is that alchole Kat are you drinking give me the glass .Dylan said

Make me Kathrine said stubbling over her on feet.

Dylan takes a sip .. yup it is .. Who gave you this ..Dylan asked

not telling mom Kathrine said and sprinted off

That hit Dylan like a brick house .It has been a year since Kathrine and his parents died in a car accident .. and since then Dylan had the same line prepared for anyone who ask.. I am fine I am fine ..

Ah staring at the past are we Danny asked smilling next to Dylan

She hates me i can just feel it Dylan said

Bella ? no that's not hate that is i am to cool to show i care but secretly i listen to Taylor Swifts greatest hits ..Danny said .

_Damon Salvatore's point of view _

For over centuries i have lived in secert alone in the world hidding in the shadows until now i know the risk but i have to know him ..

Mr Salvatore the woman at whos name red Maggie said

Yes Damon asked

I am afriad i can't accept your application to our school Maggie said

Please check again i am sure you will find everything you need Damon said in a compelling voice..

Well would you look at that .. just sign here Mr Salvatore

Ofcourse Damon said Sighing

Welcome Mr Salvatore Maggie said handing him everyhing a new student at Mystic high needs

He was looking down at the map then he bumped into something ...i felt soft and fragile .. breakable human ..


	2. Hello Brother

Note i still do not own any of these series or characters*

_*Dylan Gilbert's point of view_*

You should see the new guy Danny said pointing to the guy standing at the receptionist deck

Dan all i see is back Dylan said

It's a hot back besides i am sensing italian he plays the guitar Danny said

Your really gonna run this my gramps said i am psychic thing into the ground huh Dannyboy Dylan said

yeah pretty much Danny said

Oh you got to be kidding me..be right back Dylan said and walked to the girls bathroom ..

When he was inside the girls bathroom he found Kathrine swallowing something down ..

Where is the rest Kat is it on you give it to me Dylan order ..

Dude you need to chill yourself Kathrine said

Chill myself i know the type of person you are Kathrine and it is not this person standing infront of me so i am asking you please don't be this person .. The rest of the world already moved on they don't care that our parents are dead ..We should move on to Dylan said ..

Taking your pillow and going to sleep by mom and dad's graves is that you moving on Kathrine said ..

Dylan walked out and walked right into something hard ..

Oh i am so sorry Dylan said

Don't be i was not looking where i was going the mysterious boy said ..

I'm Dylan Dylan said holding out his hand

Damon .. Did you just come out of the girls room Damon asked shaking Dylan's hand

Uh yes my sister gets into trouble alot and i am usually the one getting her out of trouble please excuses me Dylan said

Oh of course Damon said moving out of the way ..

*Later that night*

_Damon Salvatore's point of view _

Damon was feeling uneasy . He had that usual insects crawling over his skin feeling he gets when he chooses to come home .. i hated when his last caught up with him when his brother caught up with him cause Damon know death would soon follow .. He took a deep breath not lifting his head from the book he was studying apearently math has letters now and you needed to solve the letters then the numbers then the letters with the numbers it was all a bit confusing for a 180 year old vampire who was hidding in the shadows to grasp..

Derek ..Damon said finally dropping his pen

Hello Brother Derek said

What are you doing here Derek ..Damon asked

I missed my little brother Derek said

It's been 15 years ..Damon said standing up to face his brother

Thank God .. i could not take another second of the 90's.. i saw Dylan his a dead ringer for Stiles ..Derek said

Stay away from him Damon sneered

Oh don't worry i am not here for the copy Derek said

What does that mean Damon asked

Thats for me to know and for you to dot dot dot Derek said

_Scott Donovan's point of view_

Scott was working the night shift at Mystic Grill and he was stuck between a rock and a hard place said rock Kathrine Gilbert was sitting at the bar drinking coffee and the hard place Malia Lockwood well she was sitting with Scott's sister Bella

Would you please stop staring at my brother's ass Scott heard Bella say

Malia licked her lips and replied what

You sicken me Bella said

You know she only wants you for you ass Kathrine said

Oh yeah what do you want me for Scott asked

A few friends and i are hanging near the cemerty later come get to know me Kathrine said

Sure after work Scott said ..

Note ... Please feel free to leave a comment even if it's bad ... i'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
